A smile on your face
by Haruko The Wacko
Summary: A series of various situations with the New York team, various ships.
1. When the end justifies the means

**When the end justifies the means. Fiesta.**

Stella looked at her hand, no particularly good cards, too bad. This was one of the occasional team poker games. Everybody was out, except from her and Flack, and she was going to teach him, that even though she, according to him, was physically incapable of keeping a straight face, she could beat him, even with the worst cards on her hand.

She looked him in the eyes, seemed like he was pretty confident. He wouldn't be for long. No one had forbidden dirty moves in this game, she wasn't breaking any rules, just playing around a little.

Sliding her foot seductively up his leg, she watched how his concentration faded, he sent her a look saying stop it, but she ignored it, blinked at him instead.

It was his turn, the others focused at him, he stared at her.

Her tounge played teasingly along the border of her upperlip, forcing him to stare spellbound at her every move.

Her foot kept playfully moving up and around his leg, while she wrapped a curl around her finger, making him lose track of time and place.

"I'm out." He said with a sigh.

"And I win." She laughed, leaning backwards to see Don send her a threathening look.

"It's not fair, You…" He looked at her, before turning to the others."She…" Noticing the others' facual expressions he gave in with an insulted sob.


	2. The truth about snow

**_The truth about snow. SMacked_**

"It's cold." Stella was shivering, Mac placed his coat around her, he knew just how much she hated when he was being a gentleman, and was taking too much care of her, but he didn't care right now, and neither did she apparently.

"Now that was weird, it's a hot summer day." Mac laughed, they were walking hand in hand through central park, there was snow everywhere, it was such a beautiful sight, it was half dark, the stars were already visible, and the moonshine was making the snow glow in such a romantic way.

"There's no need to be mean." She laughed as she tried to push him down in the snow, but failed, as he was prepared for it.

"Bad move miss Bonasera." He laughed as he scooped a wiggling Stella up in his arms.

"You wouldn't…" Stella laughed, so hard that she had to fight to breathe.

"Wouldn't I?" He laughed as he dropped Stella in the snow and sat down on top of her.

"Now what do you do?" Mac laughed, looked her in the eyes, then he bent down and kissed her.

He knew how cold it must be for Stella, but he was enjoying the moment way too much to let her go just yet.

"Mac… I swear to god, You wont be able to feel safe anywhere…" She was still laughing.

"Do you really believe you are in a position to threaten me right now?" He held her arms to the ground, even though she was shivering, he had so much fun teasing her.

"Mac Taylor, you are so mean, and I…" She couldn't say anymore before Mac held his hand in front of her mouth.

"Ssch, quiet, you started this…"

---o---

"Here you go." Mac handed her a cup of hot chocolate, smiling, with a both teasing and apologising look on his face.

"Oh, starting to feel bad about throwing me in the snow huh?" She laughed, as he smilingly turned away from her.

"Oy Stella, what happened to you?" Danny walked into the break room, smiling from one ear to another.

"She just realised that snow, is cold." Mac laughed teasingly, as he looked at her.

"What did he do to you this time?" Danny raised his eyebrow, still smiling.

Stella felt that she blushed slightly, "He threw me in the snow…" she replied in a childish tone.

"She started it." Mac argued.

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"I did not!" she quickly placed her hand on Macs lips, before kissing him carefully.

"get used to it, whether it's true or not. I'm right."


	3. Love in December

Don looked at his watch, it was 2:30am, him and Stella had just finished the last paperwork on a case. They had decided that it would be faster if they worked together.

They were heading out of the police department, when he suddenly caught himself asking a question he hadn't thought he'd ask Stella, not the way he meant it anyway.

"Wanna take a walk through the park?" He smiled, as they walked together, just walked and talked, he really loved spending time with Stella, she was so important to him, he knew how Mac must feel, about not being able to go through a single day without her.

They had been walking for so long that he could hardly keep track of what they had been talking about, as they stopped, they were standing by one of the many fake lakes in Central Park.

Just looking at the water, then looking at each other, and looking at the water again, he felt his heart beat faster and faster, just by standing next to Stella.

Suddenly he felt Stella's hand, nervously taking his hand, he felt the heat from her gentle touch, run through his body like a fire.

He wrapped his arms around her slowly, they just moved closer to each other, until he felt the heat from her soft, warm lips run through him.

The kiss was filled with such a passion that he didn't doubt for a second that this was right.

They tried to move closer to each other, but it was practically impossible, they were already so close.

They only succeeded in falling, splash, right into the freezing water.

Flack climbed ashore, still holding Stella's hand close, they were both shivering like little girls, but the water was freezing, and that was no wonder, they were in the middle of December.


End file.
